familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rymov
'Rymov is one of the three large ancient cities (along with Rylsky and Kursk) in the Kursk lands which, unlike the latter, has not survived to our days. Rymov was mentioned for the first time in the 1096 Laurentian Chronicle. We also find a reference to Rymov in the Ipatiev Chronicle and Vladimir Monomakh's Teachings . According to the chronicle sources, Rymov was completely destroyed by the Polovtsians in 1185. The destruction of Rymov is mentioned in the poem “A Word about the Regiment of Igor ”: “Behold, at Rymov they cry under the swords of the Polovtsians ...” . Location There are several hypotheses about the location of the ancient city, but among the different localizations of Rymov, the most convincing is the version of the Kursk archaeologist Yu. A. Lipking , who identified the city with the Gochevo archaeological complex on the Psyol River , which is located in the Bobravsky Village Council of the Belaya Rayon of the Kursk Oblast . The study of the Gochevo settlement The Gochevo archaeological complex was discovered in 1909 near the village of Gochevo (Gochevso site of ancient settlement) of the Oboyan Uyezd of Kursk Governorate on the high right bank of the Psyol River by archaeologist Professor D. Ya. Samokvasov Самоквасов Д. Я. Дневник раскопок в окрестностях с. Гочево Обоянского уезда Курской губернии. М., 1915. . In 1940–1941, the well-known archeologist B. A. Rybakov , who found twisted glass bracelets, cheese-making metallurgical furnaces for steelmaking, battle axes, spear and arrowheads, led the excavations of the Gochevo settlement''Рыбаков Б. А.'' Отчёт о раскопках городища Крутой курган близ с. Гочево Курской области в 1937 и 1939 гг. // ГАКО. Ф. Р-3139. Оп. 1. Д. 148. . Numerous human skeletons were found in ash-filled mud huts . It also testifies that the city was surrounded by enemies, and the citizens did not manage to get out of it. The city was located on a steep cape, bordered from the south and east by a river bend, from the north by a deep and wide log, and from the west by a rampart Notes Literature * Львович В. С. Дневник раскопок у с. Гочево Обоянского уезда Курской губернии //Архив ИИМК. Ф. 1. Д. 330/1913. * Глазов В. Н. Отчёт о раскопках Гочевских курганов в Обоянском уезде Курской губернии //Архив ИИМК. Ф. 1. Д. 93/1915. * Рыков П. С. Юго-восточные границы радимичей (раскопки курганного могильника близ с. Гочево Обоянского уезда Курской губернии) // Ученые записки Саратовского университета. Т. I. Вып. 3. Саратов, 1923. * Стародубцев Г. Ю. Некоторые итоги и перспективы исследований Гочевского археологического комплекса // Святой князь Михаил Черниговский и его эпоха. Чернигов, 1996. * Стародубцев Г. Ю. Новые данные о Гочевском комплексе // Интеграция археологических и этнографических исследований. Материалы VI Международного научного семинара, посвященного 155-летию со дня рождения Д. Н. Анучина. Ч. II. Омск, 1998. * Стародубцев Г. Ю. Отчёт об охранных раскопках курганного могильника около с. Гочево Беловского района Курской области в 1999 г. // НА КГОМА. Д. I - 112. * Стародубцев Г. Ю. Охранные раскопки Гочевского могильника //АО 1999 г. М., 2001. * Стародубцев Г. Ю. Отчёт об охранных раскопках курганного могильника около с. Гочево Беловского района и разведочных работах около д. Духовец Курского района Курской области в 2002 г. // НА КГОМА. Д. I - 11. Category:Former cities in Ukraine Category:Established in 1096